after the war
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: my version of mass effect 3's ending and what happens afterwards. this is the story of John Shepard's and Ashley Shepard's family. but it's not as peaceful as they intended.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own mass effect.

Chapter 1

Shepard looked at the blue planet once again. The Crucible was connected. It was only a matter of time before it fired. The pain was too strong for him to handle. Anderson lay down next to him dead. His friend his commander his mentor dead.

'I'm proud of you son.' the words repeated in his head over and over again. He then started to drift into unconsciousness. He waited for something to happen. But there was nothing. Nothing happened.

"Shepard." A voice came over the radio. "Commander can you hear me?"

Those words brought him back.

"Wha...Hackett what do you need?" Shepard said.

"The Crucible's not firing. It must be something on your end."

Shepard gritted his teeth and got up. "I'll see what I can do."

He walked over to the holo console. He then looked at it the information on it was clear. Tears started to fall.

"No. Not this again." He said silently. "Hackett can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I know what to do but I need you to put me through to the Normandy."

"Why?"

"To say goodbye."

With those words the Admiral knew what was going to happen.

"Connecting you now. And Shepard for what it's worth I'm sorry and goodbye."

"Thanks Admiral."

A major surge of emotion came over him. Fear and regret griped him as he waited.

* * *

Ashley paced herself In the cockpit with Joker at the helm and EDI at the co pilot seat. Garrus stood in the doorway of the cockpit with his girlfriend Tali by his side. Liara stood behind them as well. All of them waiting for the Crucible to fire. But nothing happened.

But aside from all that was happening Ashley was incredibility restless. She left John on the planet alone no back up or help. She wanted to stay with him but he told her to go.

"Normandy this is Hackett I'm patching Shepard through."

With that everyone's stared at the radio as Ashley moved up next to Joker. Wanting to hear his voice.

"Normandy it's Shepard do you hear me?"

"Yes John we can hear you loud and clear." Ashley said.

"Ash is everyone ok."

"Yes everyone's fine. What's up."

"I'm going to activate the Crucible."

"Then do it."

A long silence then filled the radio and cockpit.

"Ash...guy's I'm sorry but this is goodbye."

No one knew what he meant by those words. But as soon as he said that Ashley's tears started to fall.

"What?" Ash then asked.

"The moment I activate the Crucible there will be an energy discharge across the Citadel. Then the Blast will destroy the Citadel. I'm sorry but even I can't survive that."

"No...no...no John there must be another way!" Ash screamed and crying down the radio.

"Ash there is no other way. I'm so sorry. I was looking forward to the end of this war. But if the price for the end of the Reapers is my life, I gladly give it. Do me a favour and tell Garrus I'll see him at the bar."

"No John you cannot do this please. I cannot lose you again." She said letting her tears fall.

* * *

John stared at the holo screen once again. His own tears started to fall.

"Ashley no matter what happens I will all ways love you." he said as he pressed the activation button on the holo screen.

* * *

A large red sphere burst from the Crucible and disintegrated all reapers in it's path. Then a beam shot out and hit the mass relay. Another sphere shot out of it and it all other mass relays. Every Reaper in the galaxy.

After the Reapers fell parts the Citadel started to explode and fall apart. The pieces then fell down to earth.

"No...no...no...not again. Why?" Ashley said

Ashley's legs could not hold her any longer and fell to her knees. Her hands covered her face as she wept. She mourned her lover. She did not know what to do. He world had ended. But then she fell to the deck unconscious.

"Lets get her to Dr Chakwas." Liara said getting down to examine her.

Garrus and Liara picked her up and carried her to the med bay. Chakwas immediately got up from her chair.

"My god what happened." she asked.

"She just fainted." Liara answered.

"Get her onto the bed."

Garrus and Liara did as they were told and laid Ashley on the bed. Chakwas then started examine the unconscious soldier.

"What happened on the cockpit." she then asked.

"The Crucible activated the Reapers are dead but..." Garrus started to say.

"But?"

"Shepard is... dead." Liara finished letting her tears fall.

Chakwas then dropped her OSD and slowly turned to face her.

"What?"

"Shepard's dead Doctor." Garrus said confirming what Liara just said.

* * *

3 hours later

The crew expect for Ashley and Chackwas stood in the mess hall. While everyone else was celebrating they did not. They did not fell like it. Their Commander was dead. Even Javik could not say anything. They sat in silence for 3 hours since they heard the news. Now they did not know what to do.

"We should look for his body." Joker finally said braking the silence.

"But where would we look Jeff? We have no idea where he may be." EDI replied

"We have to do SOMETHING! And to be honest sitting here doing nothing makes me feel... weak."

"Let's go." Garrus then said getting up off his chair.

Everyone's eyes then turned to him

"Garrus you too?" Tali asked.

"Look we owe it to Shepard to find his body. And I agree with Jeff. Doing nothing make me feel weak."

"Let's go find loco." James then said.

All of the crew then nodded in agreement. But just before they could get up Chakwas entered.

"I think you all should now something." she said.

"What is it." one crewman said.

"Yeah we where just going to look for Shepard." Traynor then said.

"I know I heard but if he is alive tell him that he's a Father." Chakwas said with a smile.

The entire crew looked at the doctor their mouths wide open.

"What did you just say?" James said his mouth wide open. "He's a father?"

"Yes Ashley Williams is pregnant." she said giggling.

"What you waited 3 hours to tell us this?" Garrus said noticeably angry.

"Well yes all of you where still considering what to do. It did not seem right to tell you at the time."

"Fair enough. Lets go and find Shepard."

The crew left for the CIC and Chakwas walked back into the med bay. As she walked in Ashley was getting her armour back on.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chawas said walking up to her.

"I'm joining the crew looking for John." she replied.

"No your not well not in your condition anyway."

"I am not going to stay here and wait. Even in my condition."

Chakwas sighed. "Look I'm not going to stop you. But John told me to give you this if he did not make it."

Chakwas handed Ash a small folded piece of paper. Ash took it and unfolded it and read it.

_Ash_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. But please go to my cabin and look in my first draw on my desk. The code is 3645 there's something for you._

_John Shepard. _

Ashley then looked at Chakwas who nodded. She then left the med bay and went up to Shepard's cabin. She walked to the desk and put in the code. The draw opened the only thing in it was a small blue box. She then picked it up and opened it. Inside was a large diamond ring and a small note. She read the note.

_Will you marry me?_

_Y/N _

Ashley almost broke down into tears. She was almost over joyed at it. She then too the ring out and slid it on her left ring finger.

"If you are still alive I will find you." she said picking up a pen and circling the _y._

London ruins.

The Normandy flew over London. The once great city now laid in ruins as it had a number of times before. The Normandy then landed near where parts of the Citadel landed. The entire crew except for Joker exited and started searching and digging for Shepard.

Ashley dug nearby Garrus and Tali. She needed some company. Her world was empty without John but even if he wasn't alive she had 2 reminders of him. His child who she was carrying and a really expensive diamond ring.

The sun started to rise and a reflection of the sun almost blinded Garrus.

"What..." he almost fell over if Tali didn't grab him in time.

"Garrus what happened." Ashley said coming over.

"Something on your finger almost blinded be." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Ash what's that on your finger." Tali then said noticing something.

"You mean this?" Ash held up her left had.

"Wow is that... when did he.. Congratulations." she yelled giving the human a bear hug.

Shepard awoke in a pure white world. He got up and looked around there was nothing.

"Hello." he yelled. "Hello is anyone here?"

"Shepard welcome." a familiar voice said.

He turned around to see a face he thought he would never see again.

"Kadian." at that moment Shepard realised something. "I'm dead aren't I?"

"Not yet. You are almost dead. But you have to make a choice."

"What choice?"

"You have done so much for the galaxy. Ether rest forever or live on. Which do you chose?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crew spent the better part of the morning digging and searching for Shepard. So far no luck. The tiredness was starting to take its toll on them so they worked in shifts. Only Ashley was working non stop.

Even if Shepard was dead they at the very least needed to give him a proper burial. They owed him that much probably even more.

"Ashley time to stop." Chakwas said coming up to her.

"I'll stop when I find him." Ash replied.

"Ashley in your condition it's best to stop. You'll damage your child."

Ash then stopped and looked at the doctor. She then unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. Damaging John's child was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'll damage my child?" she asked with a worried voice.

"Yes. Exercise is not good during the early stages. You have pushed it enough. Let someone else take over or you."

"Someone like us?" a gruff voice from behind them said.

Both of them turned to see two Krogan warriors coming up to them. Both of them were easily recognisable.

"Wrex, Grunt. What are you doing here?" Chakwas and Ashley said in unison.

"We came to find Shepard. Besides he's a farther now. And I'm not going to let death take that away from him." Grunt said before grabbing a shovel and walking off to look for his Battlemaster.

"We'll take over for you. Get some rest." Wrex said doing the same as Grunt.

* * *

"What?" Shepard asked.

"You have to make a choice whether to live or die." Kadian answered.

"Well that's easy. I would like to live."

Kadian sighed. "Think about this commander. Do you really want to live in a world of constant death?"

"I don't care about that. I want to live the rest of my life with Ash."

"If you die now you can stay with her forever."

"Yeah but I what to have children and grow old with her. To me that's worth that living forever."

"Your inches away from death and you that as excuse? Your dumber than I thought."

"What?"

"Your dumber than I thought. You'll give up immortality and all the knowledge of the universe just to delay death."

"Yes. And I'll fight for it."

"Then I won't let you leave. Until you want to die."

* * *

By late afternoon a number of different races came to look for Shepard. Even a number of ships looked for him. Everyone took turns in finding him. Only Ash was taking more brakes than anyone due to her condition.

She just didn't like it. Not doing anything made her feel useless. She just didn't know what to do.

" Hey sis you ok?" a voice said.

Ash turned around to see her younger sister walking up to her.

"Sarah." Ash squealed running up to her sister and embracing her.

"Wow ok calm down. You don't what to hurt my nice or nephew do you?"

Ash was shocked the only people who knew about it were the crew as well as the old crew.

"How did you know?"

"Garrus told mum, me, Lynn and Abbey everything." she then giggled. "There on the way to congratulate you."

Just as Ash was about say something. A yell came from nearby. Both Ash and her sister made their way to see what the matter was. Once they made it Garrus and James joined them.

"What's wrong?" Garrus asked.

"Smith-Sargent nearly fell this hole." the Geth soldier said.

"Its pretty big. Shepard could be down there." Ash then said.

"Very likely." the Geth said.

"YO get someone get some climbing equipment we've found something." James then yelled.

30 minutes later alliance troops got the climbing equipment and abseiled down. They began searching the place.

"God it's the Presidium. That's the Krogan statue." one of the marines said pointing out the fallen statue.

"Yeah." said another one.

The marines moved over the rubble of the once great Citadel. They searched for about 15 minutes before something reflected the light of one of their flash lights.

"Hey I saw something over there." the leader called.

The squad moved to the reflection. As they got closer the sounds of breathing met their ears. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Janson to surface we can hear breathing get a medical team ready." the leader said to his omni-tool.

"We hear you a medical team is standing by." Garrus replied.

"Lets go." the leader said to his team and they ran in the direction of the sound.

"SIR DOG TAGS!" one of the marines yelled stopping and moving some rubble out the way.

The squad moved the the marines location and helped move the rubble. They did their best not to rush it in case of risking more harm to the commander.

They spent almost 7 minutes digging through the rubble. The one of the marines removed a large rock to find a N7 armour. They then moved a few more rocks to find Shepard laying there still breathing but had major damage to his armour and body.

"Janson to surface we found him."

* * *

"Why? Why stop me from living?" Shepard yelled.

"Because you cannot comprehend the power you could hold." Kadian replied.

"Well I don't what that power. I what to die an old man."

"Why do you want that?"

"Because I have things unfinished. And I haven't live my live to the fullest."

"Very well I relent. I'll let you live until you die."

"Thank you."

The white room disintegrated and Shepard found lights staring down at him. He blinked a few times to get his vision back. He was back on the Normandy in the med bay. He then tried to sit up but pain came from his ribs forcing him back down.

'Ok bad idea.' he thought to himself.

He then felt something on his legs. He pulled himself up to look. Resting there was Ashley her eyes sagging from lack of sleep. And a diamond ring around her left ring finger. He smiled and stroked her hair. He then noticed her belly was slightly round.

'Has she put on some weight?' he then thought.

She then stirred and opened her eyes. She then saw who it was. She jumped up and hugged him tears in her eye's.

"John your awake. I thought you'd never wake up." she said crying.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"About 3 months. You gave us a good scare. Never do that to me again." she said sitting back on her chair.

"Sure but can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I don't mean to sound rude. But your belly."

Ash smiled and placed both hands on her belly. "It's ok but the reason for this is because... well because of you. I'm pregnant John. It's yours."

He did not know what to say. He got her pregnant he was now a father. Tears of joy left his eyes.

"Mine? My child... I mean I wanted a family but this is too fast."

"Your telling me. You got that right. But you should now the crew know. As well as my mum and sisters."

"Who spilled the beans?"

"Garrus." she sighed.

"I'm going to kill that 'stick up his ass' Turian vigilante."

Ash just laughed out loud as Chakwas entered.

"Well it seems you are awake at last." She said.

"Yeah well I just found out that I'm going to be a parent." John said to the doctor.

"The others will be happy to see your awake." she said smiling and leaving to get the others.

A few minutes later the rest of the crew one by one to welcome him back to life. And congratulate him on his fertility. They stayed there for over 4 hours talking about the last 3 months. They all enjoyed it and hoped for a peaceful future. But somehow Shepard suspected that was not going to happen.

16 Years later

A 16 year old boy lay in is bed still dreaming.

"No Hikari I just what to kiss you." he said not wakening up.

"Kadian time to wake up." Ash said walking into the room to the teen trying to wake him up.

The boy did not stir but carried on sleeping.

"Is he awake yet?" John asked entering the room.

"No he's still dreaming of his girlfriend." Ash said smiling.

"You better head down stairs. You know what the girls are like."

"See you down there." Ash then said kissing him and heading down stairs.

"Kadian." John said walking up to the boy.

"What is it Hikari?" the boy replied with a smile.

John bent down to the boy's ear.

"TIME TO WAKE UP KADIAN!" John half yelled.

Kadian woke with a start and fell off the bed. He then looked up to see a tall figure standing over him.

"Dad why do you always spoil my lovely..."

"...perverted dream's. Because I can. Come on breakfast is ready." John finished throwing a school uniform onto the boy and leaving.

Kadian groaned got up and put his cloths on. Once everything was one he walked down stairs. He then entered the kitchen where 2 14 year old girls and a 12 year old boy sat down at a large table. He sighed and pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Finally awake lover boy?" one of the girls teased.

"Feather don't tease your brother." Ash said scoping bacon, egg and toast onto Kadian's plate.

He started eating as soon as it was on the plate. The other 3 also ate as soon as the food was on their plate's.

"Where's dad?"the other girl said after eating a large piece of bacon.

"Gone to work." Ash said. "Come on eat up School's starting soon."

With those words all four looked at the clock and ate fast. Once finishing they grabbed their school bags and ran out the door.

Ashley sniggered as they ran out.

No this is not the end chapter theirs a few more to go. Any ideas on how to improve this story is welcomed. You will be credited for the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob waited outside the Amaterasu Academy gates. He waited for his favourite students. As the rest of the Academy students flocked in he kept his eyes open for the 'Shepard squad'.

Since the end of the Reapers Jacob wanted a quite life with Brynn. So he took up a job as a alliance instructor on Amatrerasu. Coincidentally Ashley and John were living there too. John was still a Spectre but he only went on missions concerning Reapers or Cerberus. Aside from that he was also an academy teacher.

Ashley on the other hand gave up her Spectre status worked part time as a officer in the Amatersu police. But she was their best officer due to her Asari friend.

10 minutes from the bell ringing Jacob then saw 3 teens and a 12 year old running towards him. He smiled as they got closer.

"Well well how are you four doing?" he asked smiling to the 4 as they came up.

"Please don't start Mr Taylor. I just woke up to my dad screaming in my ear."

said the eldest as they walked up to their teacher.

"Well if you want to be N7 Kadian get used to it. Come on classes are going to start soon."

The four then nodded and walked inside but before Jacob could do the same his omni-tool bleeped. He activated it and an image of a familiar Turian came up.

"Garrus good to see your ugly mug what's up?" he said smiling.

Garrus laughed at the comment. "Good to see you too Jacob. Tell me is the commander there?"

The smile that he had on disappeared. "What's up?"

"It's rumoured in the blood pack that there are Cerberus agents in Amatersu. I'm checking it with our Asari friend but nothing yet."

"Any idea what they are after?"

"The Shepard squad."

Jacob's face turned white at that name.

Ever since Feather and Alexis Shepard walked into school they were always watched by their older brother Kadian. The twins were always hounded by boys due to how cute they looked. But one day both sisters were accused of boy friend stealing. They obviously didn't but the accusers brought a gang known as the Red Suns with them.

No one knows what the Suns where promised. But what people do know was that before the girls where even touched, Kadian jumped out and tackled the nearest gang member to the ground. After that the girls also fought against the gang. The gang never went near the girls again.

And after that incident when ever one of the Shepard's or their friends were in trouble, the others would come to help. Hence the name 'Shepard squad'.

"I'll let him know. Thanks Garrus."

"Any time." the image then blinked out and Jacob walked inside. It seemed that the peace was about to end.

* * *

John sat down at his desk. It was a long morning. Questions about what happened during the Saren investigation to the Reaper invasion. He did not mind it but he needed to get the students to work.

He sighed and was about to contact his wife when Jacob came in.

"Jacob how are your student's?" he asked

" They are fine but not as loud as your ones." he giggled then his face became serous. "Garrus contacted me earlier."

"What about?" John asked also giving a serous look.

"Cerberus are after your... how shall I say this. Is after your children."

Shepard had no idea what to say. For the first time in years fear griped him.

"Has Garrus confirmed this with our Asari friend?" he asked in a worried voice.

"She's checking it out but we should alert the others. To be on the safe side. And you may want to walk them home."

"Yeah I'll contact the others. You better contact Miranda they maybe going after her."

"Will do. I'll also get your kids in you'll probably want to talk to them. See ya later." Jacob said walking out.

"Yeah please and thanks. See ya."

John sighed once again and activated his omni-tool. And image of a male officer came up.

"Amaterasu police what can I do for you?" the man asked.

"I would like to speak to Officer Shepard please. It's urgent."

"Of course connecting you now."

A few seconds later an image of Ashley came up.

"John what's up?" she asked smiling.

"Garrus contacted Jacob earlier. Cerberus is going to try and make a grab at our kids."

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"It still needs to to confirmed by our Asari friend. But I'll alert the others and walk our kids to and from home from now on."

"Ok I'll tell my boss to alert me about any Cerberus activity. I'll tell you if there is any activity on the radar."

"Tanks Ash. By the way what's for food?" he then asked with a smile.

"Not telling." she said seductively.

Before he could answer there was a knock on his office door.

"Got to go see you at home."

"See you then." she said with her image disappearing.

"Come in." he then called.

3 teens and a 12 year old entered and sat down.

"Mr Taylor told us you wanted to talk to us." the 12 year old said.

"Yeah Jason. Listen you you guys remember when I came back from the dead?"

"How could we not. Your the only one to do that." the short haired girl said.

"Well remember when I said when I worked for Cerberus?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with us?" Kadian asked.

"Well I killed the Illusive man before I activated the Crucible. They want revenge."

"How are they going to do that?"

"They are coming for you. And probably try to make you turn on me." their dad said bowing his head.

"What! How could they do that. I thought that Cerberus didn't have enough funding or people to launch steal lemonade stands."

"Not quite true. They may not have a lot of funding but they did have quite a lot of people. They could be anyone. So after school I'm taking you guys home."

All 4 of them groaned especially Kadian.

"Come on dad I've got a date with Hikari after school today."

Before Shepard could speak a sound come from the bookshelf to the right. All of then turned to face the noise but no one was there. Then Shepard let out a loud sigh.

"Kasumi how many time's do I have to tell you and not come into my office during work hours." Shepard said in an annoyed voice.

"How did you know Shep?" she said appearing in front of the book shelf. The other 4 just stared at the hooded Asian woman.

"Because it's how you operate." he sighed again. "You heard everything didn't you?"

"Yep."

He then smiled and looked at his eldest son.

"Then your on babysitting duty for Kadian. While he goes on his date."

Both Kadian and Kasumi looked at him in shock.

"W...what?!" they both said in unison.

"Dad me and Hikari were planing to 'see her room'." Kadian said obviously upset.

"And why do I have to babysit him?" Kasumi moaned and pointing at the 16 year old.

"Ok first. Kadian too much info. Second. Kasumi because you can go invisible so you can see without begin seen. And finally I because your mother will kill me if I don't keep you safe."

The teens and Kasumi bowed their heads and sighed.

"Good now Kadian I want you at home at 7 ok."

"Yes dad." the boy nodded.

"Now look I know how you feel about this but this is just temporary until the Archangel squad gets here. Also don't tell anyone about this for your own safety is that ok?"

Then all four teens nodded and left as Kasumi disappeared.

* * *

Kadian slowly wrote a few notes on his workbook. The talk with his dad made him worry even more. Not just about his siblings but about his girl friend. He knew about Cerberus and what they did. Given their knowledge it was a safe bet they knew about his relationship and may try to grab her to get him.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even realise that class was over.

"Kadain-kun are you awake?" An Asain teen asked.

Almost immediately he snapped out of his train of thought. He then faced a brown haired Asain girl.

"Hikari... where's everyone?" he asked looking around.

"The class finished 5 minutes ago. Are you ok?" she asked sitting next to him and picking up his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that dad wants me back at 7. he's cutting our date short."

"Why?" she asked with a sad tone.

"I have no idea." he lied. "But sometimes I think he does this to spoil our fun."

Hikari giggled at the last phrase. "Well it is his job."

"But you would think that the Hero of the galaxy would stay out of his son's love life."he said kissing her hand causing her to snigger and blush.

He then looked into her lovely brown eyes. They then moved closer to each other until their lips met. They continued to make out without a care in the world.

"Do I have to take you two to the brig for fraternization?" a voice said from behind them.

The two love birds turned around to see Jacob standing there with a wide smile. Seeing him there made their cheeks go a very deep red.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hikari asked.

"I just got here. Your taxi's here by the way." he said walking away.

The two then got up grabbed their bags and left. Unknown to them someone watched from a distance.

Any ideas you have will be welcomed. And you will be credited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Garrus checked his rifle once again. He started to get unconformable. The journey to Amaterasu was taking too long especially on the Normandy. He had no idea what Cerberus were planing but thankfully the information was confirmed. But he wasn't worried about Cerberus. He was more worried about his Qarrian wife Tali would do when he gets back.

"I hope she doesn't use that shotgun when I get back." he said putting his rifle back together.

But despite it all he was looking forward to see John and Ash once again. Aside from taking John on the odd mission and the annual Normandy reunion he rarely saw them.

"Garrus please report to the cockpit." A female voice over the intercom said.

He sighed got up and walked to the lift. He then walked through the CIC to the cockpit. Joker sat in his usual place at the helm. With a short raven haired woman in the copilot's seat.

"Hey Garrus we nearly there. Dam it's going to be good to see The Commander and Ashley again." Joker said.

"True despite the circumstances. Even if the commander does do the odd mission. Its always good to see him." Garrus said.

"Indeed. But I wonder if our family's will be targeted as well." the woman said.

"Well we did not find any plans for our family's. But for safety we are brining them with us. Well except for Wrex and Grunt." Garrus said.

"EDI you been concerned about this for a long time. What's up?" Joker asked

A few years ago the AI EDI went through a mind transfer, from her mechanical body to a created biological body made by the Shadow Broker. Once her mind was transferred she and Joker got married and had a child.

"I'm just worried that Cerberus will take Jessica." she said in a obviously worried tone.

"EDI I know what you mean but there is no evidence to support it. And besides once we get the Shepard's we'll drop off our family's off at the Shadow broker then finish off Cerberus." Joker said with confidence.

* * *

Kadian and Hikari embraced and made out with each other under a tree in a nearby park. Their date went so well for the time being. But unknown to Hikari, Kasumi watched the young lovers. She was jealous to say the least but happy as well. Her time with Kaji may have been short but she just hoped that these two would never share that experience.

Just then a rustle from a nearby bush made her react. She looked in the direction of the noise to see someone moving towards the young lovers. She then looked in another direction to see another person also moving to the young lovers. Realising that Kadain and Hikari are surrounded. She then deactivated her cloak and moved towards the two lovers. Kadian and Hikari noticed her. Kadian sighed while Hikari's mouth dropped.

"Kasumi dad told you to say invisible." Kadian said with annoyance.

"Kadian-kun you never told me you know Kasumi Goto. The thief with a golden heart." Hikari almost yelled in surprise.

"Well don't forget how famous she is. The entire Normandy family has to say they know her but never know where she is. Isn't that right aunt Kasumi?"

"Not now Kadian Cerberus agents are here." Kasumi said worryingly.

Just then 5 normal dressed people jumped out pistols in hand. Kasumi brought up her locust smg while Kadian shifted into a close combat stance his dad taught him.

"Give Kadian and the girl over and no one will get hurt." one of the agents said.

Hikari stood next to her boyfriend also in a combat stance.

"Give themover now." the agent said again.

No one moved. The agents were obviously getting impatient. Kasumi gritted her teeth she knew that if she didn't do something they are all in for it.

"You'll take him over my dead body!" a female voice then yelled.

The Cerberus agents turned to see a female police officer aiming a sniper rifle at them. Before the agents could react 2 of them fell down from gunshots. The final 3 agents then grabbed Hikari and Kadian. But Kasumi disappeared before the agents grabbed her.

Then the 2 agents who had Kadian and Hikari then had there head smashed against each other and fell down. The last agent then grabbed Kadian and held a pistol to his head and backed away slowly until he was a good distance away.

"BACK DOWN NOW!" he yelled causing all 3 girls to freeze up.

"Kadian-kun." Hikari said in a worried tone. Obviously panicking about her boyfriend.

Kasumi held Hikari in case she tried to force the agent off Kadian. Who didn't even struggle. The police officer walked up and stood next to Kasumi. As she did Hikari got a good look at the woman's face.

"Let my son go you Cerberus bastard." she spat.

"Not until you drop your weapon." he said.

Kadian sighed. "Look pal my mother won't do that." Kadian said calmly. He then elbowed the agent in the ribs hard. He then grabbed the agent's arm and threw him on the floor and pined him. The agent grunted. Hikari and Kasumi were just stunned about they saw while Ashley was a little concerned.

"Kadian were did you learn that?" His mother asked walking up to him.

"Dad trained me in some of his N7 self defence techniques." replied in his calm tone but mentally afraid what his mother will do.

"I'll have a word with him later." she said before handing him some handcuffs. "Use these."

Kadian took the cuffs and fastened them around the man's wrists and took the man pistol. They both go to their feet.

"Alliance whore." the agent said to Ashley earning himself a broken noise.

"Mum may I?" Kadian asked Ashley nodded. Kadian then punched the agent in between his legs making him fall to his knees.

"You deserve it. Cerberus bastard."

He then walked up to Hikari who was let go by Kasumi. As he got closer she jumped on him and embraced him.

Ash smiled as she saw her son and his girlfriend. She always knew that he would find someone like she did. At that moment her omni-tool activated. An image of Shepard came up.

"Ash are you ok? I heard gunfire." he asked obviously worried.

"Yes I'm fine what about Jason, Alexis and Feather?" she asked also worried.

"There fine Garrus showed up 15 minutes ago. How's Kadian?"

"He was taken hostage before using your N7 self defence training on a Cerberus agent who we now have as a hostage."

"Sweet how well did he do it?"

"John!"

"Right sorry. Tell me something was Hikari targeted as well?"

Ash sighed and nodded. "Yes she was targeted."

"Damn it can you do me a favour and ask her if she'll come with us. And don't forget to contact her family to let them know what's going on."

"Sure can you send a shuttle?"

"All ready on it." he said before ending the call.

She sighed and indicated to Kasumi to come over and look after the hostage. Once Kasumi held the hostage Ash walked over to Hikari.

"Miss Akine I need to talk to you in privet." Hikari nodded and walked with Ashley until they where out of earshot then turned to face her.

"Hikari you have been targeted by Cerberus because of your relationship with my son."

"W-why."

"Because they what revenge for what John did to their organization."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well Shepard's a Spectre so your family can be moved to the new Citadel. But you where directly targeted. So you can ether come with us or stay with your family."

The Asian teen looked at her boyfriend then at Ashley. She had no idea what to do.

"What happens if I come with you?" She asked.

"Well we'll take to our Asari friend where you'll be safe. But you have to keep everything you see and hear a secret."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

She nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll come along for the safety of my family." she finally said.


	5. authors note redo or continue

Just a question do you think I should redo this story because i've been reading a few other 'after the war' storys. And I think that I can try it make it better.

What do you think. Redo or continue.

Do take note it may be a while before the next chap comes our. Job hunting.


End file.
